


Perle fra i capelli in una foto di te

by svajoti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Photographs, Romance, Snow, Winter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Francia non premette alcun pulsante, semplicemente si perse nella contemplazione dello scorbutico ragazzo a qualche metro di distanza da lui, che ammirava con fare assorto la ragnatela di ghiaccio sulla corteccia nodosa di una betulla, probabilmente impegnato nei suoi discorsi immaginari con spiritelli inesistenti: [...]"<br/>[FrUk]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perle fra i capelli in una foto di te

 

Una nuvoletta di soffice vapore niveo scivolò attraverso le labbra sfaldate dal gelo, spirando in una voluta cinerea sospinta dal vento freddo e leggero che scuoteva gentilmente le fronde rinsecchite degli alberi rachitici. Le sue mani erano grandi e punteggiate di avvallamenti induriti da uno sforzo pronunciato, qualche attività manuale e centinaia di scontri che avevano ridotto il palmo e le falangi sottili ad una sorta di campo minato attraversato da cicatrici di sangue, e si chiusero in una morsa ferrea attorno alla macchina fotografica, sollevandola all’altezza del viso pallido spruzzato di un appena accennato rossore: uno scatto secco e il biondo allontanò l’apparecchio dalla pupilla cerulea, arricciando la bocca in un sorriso soddisfatto, che si spense e tramutò in una smorfia di disappunto, non appena lo schermo diventò nero e tutto ciò che Francis vide fu poi il lembo di prato imbiancato catturato dall’obbiettivo.  
Sbuffò infastidito e i polpastrelli raggrinziti corsero a provvedere all’oscuramento del rettangolo di vetro, pigiando con sicurezza sui tasti in rilievo e riportando l’immagine ritratta in precedenza sotto la vista critica dell’uomo, che la cestinò senza pietà alcuna all’individuare una minuscola imperfezione turbare il volto serio e perfetto del suo personale ed inconsapevole modello; Bonnefoy fece nuovamente combaciare l’occhio sinistro con l’oculare mirino e mise sapientemente a fuoco, incastrando i rigonfiamenti della pelle rattrappita dall’atmosfera polare tra le scanalature della ghiera e concentrando il punto di fuga su fili dorati che, accarezzati con premura dalla brezza invernale e abbracciati dalla corrente sulla quale cavalcavano con grazia, sgusciavano dalla coppola in feltro color fumo.

Francia non premette alcun pulsante, semplicemente si perse nella contemplazione dello scorbutico ragazzo a qualche metro di distanza da lui, che ammirava con fare assorto la ragnatela di ghiaccio sulla corteccia nodosa di una betulla, probabilmente impegnato nei suoi discorsi immaginari con spiritelli inesistenti: le mani affondate nelle tasche del Montgomery blu scuro e gli smeraldi vitrei incastonati sul viso pallido, Arthur si riscosse dallo stato di torpore di un’effimera esperienza estetica - Schopenhauer, per quanto fanatico e arrogante potesse essere, aveva ragione ad affermare che l’osservazione prolungata di un oggetto ha la capacità di distogliere la mente deteriorata dal dolore dalla fonte di perenne sofferenza - e girò la testa in un rapido cenno, intercettando l’occhiata persistente del francese ed inarcando scettico un sopracciglio. I fiocchi di neve avviluppati alle ciocche bionde assomigliavano a tante piccole perle: Francis avvertì il recondito desiderio di sciogliere i nodi di quel campo di biondo granturco e lasciarne scorrere le spighe soffici e fertili fra le dita - ed un lieve fastidio alle zone inferiori della _Côte d’Azur_ , dove di certo sarebbe stato colpito con una sonora pedata se mai avesse esplicitamente espresso un simile commento di fronte al burbero e permaloso interessato.  
“Allora, _damn toad_ , hai trovato un soggetto interessante per le tue stupide fotografie?! _Bloody Hell_ , mi si sta gelando il culo qua fuori e tra poco è l’ora del tea.” proruppe Inghilterra con voce stizzita, infilando una mano intorpidita nello scollo del cappotto ed estraendovi l’orologio d’oro a catena, che fissò nervosamente.

Francia si lasciò scappare un risolino, incapace di trattenere un peculiare “Hon~” soffiato con voce melliflua - al quale il più giovane dei Kirkland rispose con una feroce occhiata- , socchiudendo le palpebre al riparo della macchina fotografica ed accennando ad un gesto affermativo con la testa.  
“ _Mais oui_ , e sapessi quanto è meraviglioso, _mon petit Arthùr~_ ”.  

Un secondo scatto, appena in tempo per ritrarre la bocca di Inghilterra schiudersi in un sospiro esasperato. Che poi tale bocca venne richiusa -tra borbottii contrari in Modern English e gorgheggi francesi- da un bacio, è un’altra storia.  
 


End file.
